Lust and Drugs
by CalienteLover
Summary: I dunno what to do with this fic, any suggestions?


Chapter One 'The Rumor' 

Harry Potter woke with a start.

"It couldn't have been real! She would never do that to with me! And if she did, oh it would only be so great!" he said to himself to be sure not to wake any of his room-mates. Of course he would never tell any of his friends of what he so long and desperately dreamed of doing with Hermione Granger. Oh how his mouth watered and his mind went blank when he laid his eyes upon her; only to be responded to as her best friend, and nothing more than that.

"Bloody hell, Harry, will you keep it down over there! It's not like its two o'clock in the morning and no on is trying to sleep. I mean that would be absurd." Ron mumbled.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep, you horn dog." Harry said, trying to sound as if nothing had happened. The fact is that Harry was almost never himself anymore. After discovering a new out for his anger he decided to give up on everything else that he once loved. Ok this was total bullshit. Harry may be a pot-smoker, but he still played quiddich and hung out with Ron and Hermione, his one true love. After contemplating for a while, he fell asleep to only return to his very vulgar fantasies about her, his goddess.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Ron walked down to the common room. Both stumbled down the stairs as a cloud of smoke followed them down. Everyone in Gryffindor knew that they spent almost every night getting high and making fun of every aspect of their now meaningless lives. Luckily, none of the professors knew what they did.

"Hello Hermione, my love," Harry said seductively.

"You guys were just getting high huh? I told you that stuff will fuck you up." Hermione said in her 'I know everything, so listen to me' voice.

"No, we weren't. Gosh Hermione, why don't you… try it sometime? You will never know how fun something is unless you try it. Plus… most things that you are scared of… are the most fun things to do." Ron said, stumbling over words.

"Whatever, I've got to go do homework. See you guys in potions later. And put that bong away next time. I had to put it away myself and next time, I'm just going to keep it out so everyone can find it," she said as she walked out of the portrait-door and moseyed to the library.

* * *

Hermione wasn't dumb enough to get high with Harry and Ron but she had her own little secret. Every morning, before classes, she snuck off to the prefects' bathroom to make-out with Draco. She loved how his hands always touched her in the perfect way and how his tongue explored her mouth. Yeah, sure this was totally understandable, they had played it off that they hated each other for the past five years at school so that no one would be suspicious about them hooking up. Maybe one or two people knew, but they luckily didn't find it pleasurable to nark on them. Speaking or pleasure, Hermione had been wanting for a while to get to this night with Draco. He had promised to give her something that she had never had before. She, obviously, had a small idea of what he was going to do, but she was hoping that it wouldn't expose their long kept secret.

* * *

"Holy shit Harry, you like her don't you?" Ron yelled as Hermione left.

"How the fuck can you tell? I didn't tell you last night?" Harry said in a very concerned voice. He didn't want anyone to know. Maybe Ron could be trusted, but he didn't want anyone to know now.

"Harry, you get an erection every time you see her. Gosh Harry. Do you seriously think I am that stupid?" Ron said, slapping Harry on the back.

"Ohh. I'm sorry, but I've liked her forever. I just never told her. And why are you looking down there anyways?' Harry questioned Ron.

"Harry its kind of hard to miss. Plus, I herd you last night." Ron said as he led Harry out of the common room down to the great hall for breakfast.

* * *

As they walked into the great hall, Blaise walked up to them with a dazed look on his face.

"You guys have got to let me get high with you sometime. I heard that you guys have so much fun. I don't have anyone to go with anymore because Draco is always gone whenever I want to go with him." He said as he slowly walked away like he forgot that he was talking to them.

"Ok Harry, someone has let out the fact that we smoke pot. I thought it was only in our house?" Ron said as they sat down at the house table.

"I don't know. It can't be bad though because one we haven't been questioned about it and b he asked to join us, not threaten to turn us in." Harry said. "And were the fuck is Hermione?"


End file.
